The Best Days of My Life
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Romance is in the air for everyone when the gang goes to visit Fi... Everyone, well almost everyone will find love!!!!


Disclaim: I don't own So Weird but I own any unfamiliar characters. I don't know where the inspiration came from for this story and I don't know if it's any good but, whatever. Enjoy.

                Fi clicked on the mail icon.

                She looked over the senders. " Jack, Annie, Candy, Gabe, Jordan, Grandma, Clu!"

                Fi clicked on the one from Clu.

                To: Rockerbaby

                From: Clu

                Subject: (none)

                Hey, Fi. Guess what? I got a girlfriend. Her name's Mary, we went to Jr. High together. Well, it turns out that she goes to the same college! Cool or what? Well, just thought I'd fill you in on what's going on... 

                                                                                                                                                Clu

                Fi finished reading the e-mail and deleted it.

                " Thanks for telling me, Clu." Fi mumbled opening Annie's email.

                To: Rockerbaby

                From: Annie

                Subject: Hi!!!

                Hi. What's going on? Are you going out with that mystery guy yet? Please tell me who it is. Anyways, did you hear about Clu's new girlfriend? According to Jack, exact quote: " Man, she's hot." And of course he says this in front of me because the whole world knows I'm in love with Jack, except Jack of course. Well, GTG. Bye.

                                                                                                                                                Annie

                Fi shut her laptop and laid down on her bed. She picked up the stuffed animal Clu had given her, which she'd named Clu of course.

                " Why does he have to have a girlfriend?" Fi asked the stuffed animal. " Oh, great Fiona. Talking to a stuffed animal. You've sunken to a new low."

                " Who you talking to?" Her friend, Nicole asked coming into the room and sat on Fi's inflatable chair with the aliens on it.

                " Clu." Fi answered, showing her the stuffed animal.

                " Ah, the stuffed animal named after yor crush. I've had a million of those. Let's see there wa Tim and Tony and Eric and..." Nicole started.

                " I get it, Nic." Fi said laughing.

                Nicole looked around the room. " Are you sure you aren't an alien?"

                Fi looked at the bed which had a huge alien quilt and at the walls that had articles and pictures of crop circles, aliens, Oopas, everything. It was like a paranormal hall of fame.

                Fi smiled and shrugged. " Who knows?"

                " Hey, do you still have the black licorice?" Nicole asked.

                " Of course. You are the only person I know who actually likes the stuff." Fi said. She reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She opened it and dumped it on the bed.

                " Geez, you are like a very sentimental person. I do not know anybody with this many pictures. Oh, except my grandma, but.." Nicole said looking through the pictures. " Oooh, who's the hottie?"

                Fi looked at the picture. " Carey."

                " Oh. Clu's brother." Nicole said.

                " Don't mention Clu." Fi said. " He's got a girlfriend."

                Nicole smiled sympathetically. " I know how that goes."

                " Nic, you've been going out with James since like forever." Fi said.

                " Actually we broke up and I was trying to help. And speaking of James, since Clu is not available, you know his friend Jimmy, I hear he likes you..." Nicole said raising her eyebrow.

                " Um, thanks but no thanks." Fi said. " No offense to you or James or anybody, but if Jack found out I 

even thought about going out with a leather jacket wearing, motorcyclist..."

                Nicole looked down at her leather outfit and then back at Fi.

                " I said, no offense." Fi said, laughing as Nicole pretended to be hurt.

                " I still say you should get a leather jacket and dye your hair, and then maybe get a motorcycle..." Nicole said.

                " I don't think so." Fi laughed. " At least you gave up on the tattoo."

                " Well, at least you went ahead and let me give you that fake one." Nicole said. " And I notice that your halter shows it off perfectly."

                " Well, now that I actually have it, I like it." Fi said. " I'm just not going for the real thing."

                " Knock knock." A guy called from the doorway. James walked into the room. " I saw your wheels outside and decided to drop by."

                He looked around. " Did you redecorate?"

                " No, James. You just don't pay attention." Fi said.

                " What's PK?" James asked.

                " A form of telekenisis." Fi answered.

                " Ok. I'm so glad I asked." James said. " Hey, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

                " It's fake." Fi said.

                " Oh." James glanced at the alien shaped clock on the wall. " I better go. I have to work."

                " See ya." Fi and Nicole said in unison.

                " Oh and my sister said to give you this." James threw a cd at Fi and left.

                " What is it?" Nicole asked.

                " Oooh. It's a really cool computer game that I've been searching for everywhere." Fi said.

                " Cool." Nicole said. 

                Fi opened the window and stuck her head out. " Tell Melanie I said thanks."

                James nodded and drove off as a taxi pulled into the driveway. Fi shut the window. " I guess Aunt Melinda is having company."

                Nicole put a cd into Fi's cd player. " Dido."

                Fi closed her eyes as she listened to Here With Me. She was so absorbed in the song she didn't hear the door open. Nicole was looking through Fi's closet and she didn't notice either.

                Someone tapped Fi on the shoulder and she jumped a little. She opened her eyes and saw Clu, Jack, Annie and Carey. Fi turned off the radio and Nicole stepped out of the closet to protest but saw the group of people. 

                " I didn't know you guys were coming." Fi said, hugging them.

                " Didn't you check your email?" Jack asked.

                " I, started to, but... Nicole came." Fi pulled Nicole over to her. " Guys, this is Nicole. Nicole, these are Jack, Annie, Clu and Carey."

                Nicole smiled. " I'm gonna leave now." Nicole looked at Fi. " Think about Jimmy."

                She walked out of the room before Fi could say anything.

                " She seemed..." Clu started.

                " Interesting." Annie finished.

                " I'd use the word hot." Carey supplied.

                Fi rolled her eyes and laughed.

                " Is that a tattoo?" Jack asked.

                Fi shook her head. " It's fake. Nicole drew it cause I wouldn't get a real one."

                Later that night, Fi finished checking her email.

                The last email was from Nicole.

                To: Rockerbaby

                From: Wild Child

                Hey, girl. What's up? Was there a big emotional reunion after I left? Are we still on for tommorow, you know window shopping at the mall. Maybe everyone could come with us. Specifically Clu, cause you make him sound too good to be true. Anyways, GTG. Oh, yeah, Carey is cuter in person.

                                                                                                                                Nicole

                " Hey, do you guys want to check out the mall with some of my friends?" Fi asked.

                " Can we come too?" Maggie asked.

                " No." Melinda answered before Fi could say anything.

                " But mom..." Miranda complained.

                " Maybe some other time." Fi said.

                " Yeah." Melinda agreed.

                " Fi, Nicole's here." Melinda called from downstairs.

                " Coming." Fi said, grabbing her purse.

                " Guys. These are James, Jimmy and Tina. And these are Clu, Carey, Annie and my brother Jack." Fi said as they got to the mall.

                They all said hi.

                Tina passed Fi a note. 

                ' Clu's the one you like, right?'

                Fi gave her a look and pulled Nicole away from Carey.

                " Hey!" Nicole objected. " What did I do?"

                " Did you tell Tina?" Fi asked.

                " No." Nicole answered. " She just has a way of figuring this stuff out. I won't tell anybody, I promise."

                " Ok. Cause if anybody finds out, I will kill you." Fi said.

                " I know." Nicole said. " Can I go back and talk to Carey now?"

                Fi nodded and they walked back over to the group.

                " You're kidding, right?" Fi asked Clu.

                " No I swear. The dorm is haunted." Clu said.

                " Really?" Fi asked.

                " Cross my heart and hope to die." Clu said.

                " Cool. Have you seen the ghost?" Fi asked.

                " No, but my roomate's brother's friend's friend's dad has." Clu answered.

                Jack rolled his eyes. " Fi, Clu the dorm room is not haunted."

                " You can't be afraid to think outside the box, Jack." Clu stated.

                " First Annie, now Clu... Carey, we're the only sane ones left." Jack told Carey who was in a conversation with Nicole.

                " Jack, sane is not a good thing." Annie said.

                " Ok, whatever. Think what you want. But if you all get locked up in a looney bin..." Jack started.

                " Shut up." Fi said, laughing. " I can't even remember why I missed you now."

                " Ditto." Jack agreed.

                " Such a loving family, wouldn't you say?" Carey asked Nicole laughing.

                Nicole shrugged and smiled.

                " So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Carey asked.

                " One stepbrother and one stepsister." Nicole answered. " They are terrors. Imagine waking up to find honey all over your bed and in your hair. The day of the prom."

                " Oooh. That can't have been good." Carey agreed.

                " Yeah. That was the day I started locking my door." Nicole laughed. " I guess I'm not a big family person. I mean, my parents split up when I was a baby and now my mom is married to a huge, rich businessman and I haven't even seen my father since my fifth birthday. And I'm now totally dishing out my entire history to a total stranger. Sorry 'bout that."

                " No problem." Carey said, smiling. " I need all the history if I'm gonna get a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

                Nicole blushed and turned her head away.

                " Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you." Carey said.

                " Well, if you keep up the complimenting you might just get that date." Nicole said.

                " Please tell me." Annie said. " I'm dying to know."

                " No, Annie. I'm not telling you." Fi said.

                It was that night and Fi, Annie and Nicole were talking. ( Nicole had decided to stay the night.)

                " A hint?" Annie asked.

                " You've met him." Fi said, smiling.

                " Oh, great hint." Annie said. " Come on, more info." 

                " He reminds me of a surfer." Nicole supplied.

                " Nic!" Fi said, hitting her arm.

                " Sorry. My bad." Nicole looked at Annie. " And he's cute."

                " Nic!" Fi repeated.

                " Oh, come on. I didn't give a name it was just a CLUE." Nicole emphasized the word clue.

                Annie's eyes widened. " Oh! I should've already had it figured out. You and Clu. I can see it."

                " Um, Annie aren't you forgetting a small detail?" Fi asked. " Like, I don't know, a girlfriend?"

                " Oh yeah." Annie said. " Well, I'm sure that won't last long. Because sooner or later Clu will figure out that he likes you and then he'll dump her and you'll all live happily ever after. Except for me who will be sad and lonely because of that mean old Gabe... Never mind."

                " A little jealous of my brother's girlfriend are we?" Fi asked laughing.

                " He is pretty hot." Nicole said.

                " Eww!" Fi said.

                " It's true." Annie agreed.

                " No way are you guys saying that... Ew." Fi covered her ears.

                " Sleep much?" Clu asked as the girls came downstairs.

                " No." Fi answered.

                " We talked a lot." Annie supplied.

                " Raided Fi's closet." Nicole said at the same time.

                " I'm gonna use the phone real quick." Nicole said.

                Fi nodded.

                The rest of them started talking, catching up.

                 A few minutes later, Nicole came back. " Fi, want to go to Hawaii? George decided to take a family trip and said I could take as many friends as I want as long as they don't have criminal records."

                " He said that?" Fi asked.

                " No, but basically that's what he meant. His exact words were, ' You can invite some people to come but not that delinquite group you usually run around with.' I swear I'm not kidding." Nicole rolled her eyes. " Funny, how none of us have ever even gotten arrested or a warning for that matter."

                " I'll ask Aunt Melinda." Fi said, smiling.

                " You'll ask me what?" Melinda asked walking into the kitchen.

                " Can I go to Hawaii with Nicole's family?" Fi asked.

                " When?" Melinda asked.

                Fi looked at Nicole. 

                " Next week. We'll be staying for a week." Nicole said. She looked at everyone else. " You guys can come too. We have a private plane and everything."

                A week later, they were on the plane to Hawaii.

                " We're gonna crash, we're gonna crash, we're gonna crash." Fi told Clu.

                " Fi, we are not going to crash. And you've been on a plane before.." Clu started.

                " Yes and I was terrified then too." Fi said. " I swear we're gonna crash."

                " Anybody have a sedative?" Clu asked, laughing.

                " Why do you think I didn't sit with her?" Jack asked.

                " Shut up." Fi said.

                " I thought you were fearless." Nicole said.

                " I am only afraid of planes." Fi said. " It's my only fear."

                " Ok." Nicole laughed.

                " Thank god, we're finally here." Fi said standing up.

                " You're telling me." Clu said.

                " Ok. I talked to mom and George and we are free to go wherever as long as we don't get arrested." Nicole said. " So, I was thinking the beach."

                Everyone nodded in agreement.

                " Clu, where did you learn to surf?" Annie asked.

                " California. A couple years ago." Clu answered.

                " Yeah and you said if we ever went to some big beach you would teach me." Fi said.

                " I did?" Clu asked.

                " Yeah." Fi answered.

                " And you believed him? If you believed everything he said then the two of you would be married by 

now." Carey said, laughing.

                " What?" Fi and Clu asked.

                " Along time ago, you guys were watching some kind of cartoon and there was a wedding and you promised Fi that if neither of you were married by the time you were teens than you'd get married to each other." Carey explained.

                " I don't remember that." Clu said.

                " Me either." Fi said.

                " And then there was the time you told her that pizza would kill her." Jack supplied. " Jast so you would get her peices."

                " Are you making this stuff up?" Annie asked laughing.

                " No." Carey said.

                " I don't remember any of that stuff." Fi said.

                " Ditto." Clu agreed. " But, Fi, if you really want to learn to surf, I'll teach you."

                Fi smiled and nodded.

                " Ok, now slowly stand up." Clu instructed. " And don't worry, I won't let you fall."

                Fi stood up and then fell back down into Clu's arms.

                " Sorry." Fi said.

                " No problem. You'll get used to it." Clu said. " Try it again. Just don't think about doing it and do it."

                " So, how are the surfing lessons going?" Nicole asked.

                " Well, I can't stand up at all, but I could think of much worse situations than falling into Clu's arms." Fi said, smiling.

                " So we find the hidden reason why you wanted to surf." Annie said, laughing.

                " It's just one of the perks." Fi said.

                " Sure it is." Nicole said. " But guess what."

                " What?" Fi asked.

                " Ok. Drumroll please. I got a date tomorrow night." Nicole said.

                " So, Carey finally asked you?" Fi asked.

                " No, I got impatient and asked him." Nicole laughed. " But it worked."

                " You wanna know the best part about Hawaii?" Jack asked Annie the next day at the beach.

                " What?" Annie asked.

                " The hot girls." Jack answered, trying to make her jealous.

                " Aren't you forgetting about Gabe?" Annie asked

                " No. We broke up." Jack said.

                " Oh." Annie said. " Do want to know what I like the most?"

                " What?" Jack asked.

                " It's so peaceful and romantic." Annie answered.

                Jack looked at her. ' Was she trying to hint me?'

                " You ok?" Annie asked.

                " Yeah, fine." Jack answered. " You are insane Annie."

                Annie reached behind her and got some bottled water. She opened it up and poured it over Jack's head.

                " Hey! What was the for?" Jack asked jumping up.

                Annie jumped up too. " Like you said, I'm insane."

                " Ok. See now you better run." Jack said.

                Annie bit her lip and started running, Jack behind her.

                He finally caught her and picked her up over his shoulder and started walking towards the water.

                " Put me down!" Annie protested.

                " You want down?" Jack asked.

                " Yes, I want down." Annie answered.

                " Ok." Jack threw her down in the water.

                " Jack!" Annie shouted.

                " We're even now." Jack offered his hand to help her up and she took it. He pulled her up and they were face to face. Jack backed up a little.

                " Um, Annie..." Jack started.

                " Yeah?" Annie asked.

                " You're standing on my foot." Jack finished.

                " Oh." Annie moved her foot and looked away.

                " Annie..." Jack started again. Annie looked at him. " Do you think maybe sometime we could go out on, um..." 

                " Date?" Annie supplied, hoping she was right.

                " Exactly." Jack answered. " So would you?"

                " Would I like to go on a date with you?" Annie asked.

                " That was the question." Jack said.

                " Hmmm..." Annie said smiling.

                " Annie..." Jack warned. " Just answer."

                " Ok. I would love to on a date with you." Annie smiled.

                " Ok. You're getting it." Clu said.

                " Yeah. That's cause I have a good teacher." Fi smiled.

                Clu shrugged. " One day I'm going to own a beach house."

                " And I'll come visit you." Fi said.

                " Unless we're married..." Clu started.

                Fi fell off the board and into his arms again. " Excuse me? Where did that come from?"

                " I don't know. I thought I was just thinking it but I guess..." Clu started. " Let's just forget I ever said it."

                " Right." Fi agreed. " But, I can't."

                " Me either." Clu agreed. " Me and my big mouth."

                " Clu, shut up and tell me what's going on." Fi demanded. " And you can put me down now."

                " Ok. Well, what's going on... lots of things..." Clu started.

                " Ok. Tell me what you're thinking right now." Fi said. Clu hesitated. " Someone I trust very much once told me don't think about doing it and do it."

                " I'm wishing I could curl up and die." Clu said. " Bu I'm also thinking about how cute you look, when you're embarassed."

                Fi blushed.

                " And I'm thinking that it's about time I told you the truth." clu said.

                " The truth about what?" Fi asked.

                " Do you remember when I said I had a girlfriend?" Clu asked. Fi nodded. " Well, I was lying."

                " But, why? Does Annie know?" Fi asked.

                " No, Annie really does think I have a girlfriend. Everybody else knows, though. Except for the rents..." Clu said.

                " Why?" Fi asked, impatiently.

                " To make you jealous." Clu answered.

                " Clu, that was mean and..." Fi started. " And it worked completely."

                " Really?" Clu asked.

                Fi nodded. " It worked like a charm. Ask Nicole or Annie."

                Clu smiled at her. " So, you wanna go out?"

                " Of course. And then maybe someday you'll keep that other promise you made to me." Fi said, laughing.

                " We are seriously going to crash." Fi whined. They were on the plane back to Seattle.

                " No we're not." Clu said.

                " Yes, yes we are." Fi said.

                " Fi, look at me." Fi looked at Clu. " We aren't going to crash. Do you trust me?"

                " Yes." Fi answered. " But I still think..."

                " Then don't. Think about something positive. Like that massive wave you caught..." Clu started.

                " Bent metal." Fi supplied.

                " Fi! Ok, I'll give you something to think about, then." Clu leaned over and kissed Fi.

                " We're not gonna crash." Fi said, smiling.

                " No." Clu answered.

                " Ok, Clu, Fi, I'm happy you're together and all, but for the love of all things right, could you not kiss in front of me." Jack looked at Clu. " Or I may have to hurt you."

                " Jack..." Fi warned.

                " Ok, ok." Jack said.

                Carey and Nicole watched Clu, Fi and Jack talking. ( Annie had fallen asleep.)

                " I wish I had someone to watch over me like that." Nicole whispered.

                " Maybe you already do." Carey said. " George is a pretty cool guy. I mean, he's just doing what Jack's doing for Fi.."

                " Oh brother. Did he start asking you all kinds of stupid questions?" Nicole asked.

                " Yeah, but he's just looking out for you and I think he likes me." Carey said.

                " Well, that's a miracle." Nicole said.

                " Yeah, well I kinda told a little lie..." Carey started.

                " What?" Nicole asked.

                " Well, he asked if I'd been arrested..." Carey started again.

                " You've been arrested? What for?" Nicole asked, laughing.

                " I accidently dropped a wrapper on the gound and these crazy people decided to arrest me. Annie said something about them being bees or something, but..." Carey laughed.

                " A boyfriend with a criminal record. I could get used to this."

                " Write everyday." Fi told Annie.

                " I always do." Annie said. They hugged.

                " Jack, just stop being so logical." Fi told her brother.

                " Like that's gonna happen." Annie whispered.

                " I heard that." Jack hugged Fi.

                She then hugged Carey. " Nicole says bye. She's not big on goodbyes."

                Carey nodded. " Tell her bye."

                Clu and Fi hugged.

                " I'd give you a kiss, but Jack might hurt me." Clu whispered in her ear.

                Fi smiled up at him. " Care to take that chance?"

                Clu shrugged and gave her a quick kiss.

                " Ok, the cab's here." Melinda called from the living room.

                They all said goodbye and left.

                That night, Fi was sitting on her bed looking at a picture that they had gotten taken on their last day at Hawaii and hugging her Clu bear.

                Nicole came into the room. " Hey."

                " Hi." Fi said.

                Nicole saw the picture. " You miss them?"

                " Yeah." Fi answered.

                " I do too." Nicole said. " I mean, before I met them I never knew what it was like to have a close group of friends who care about each other and protect each other like that."

                " Carey said bye." Fi said. " Where were you at anyway? I mean I know you said you aren't big on goodbyes but I called your house after they left and no one was there."

                " Yeah. George and I went out to dinner." Nicole said.

                " Really?" Fi asked in disbelief.

                " Yeah. Carey pointed out to me that he was just looking out for me, like Jack does for you. So I decided that maybe it was time I gave him a chance." Nicole said.

                " And?" Fi asked.

                " And I'm really glad I did." Nicole sat down on the chair. " And next time you talk to Carey, give him my number."

                " I will." Fi said.

                " These past two weeks have been the best days of my life."

                The End!


End file.
